


I'll Sleep You Over

by CaitClandestine



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: But they're just frands, Gen, It's kind of Simon/Jay if you look at the sun just right, There's cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay gets a headache, Simon does not appreciate being woken up and even when he's asleep Will is slowly making them all better people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Sleep You Over

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I discovered The Inbetweeners, fell in love with Jay, watched all the episodes in one long night and then bam this happened.

Adding Will to their little group changes their dynamic, Simon is sure. Not visibly; Neil doesn't get any quicker to the punch and if anything Jay has increased the amount of completely ridiculous lies he tells but still, somethings different.

Like maybe someway, somehow Will makes them all want to be better people. Not posh briefcase wankers, just maybe a little less completely arrogant assholes who only ever talk about girls and getting drinks.

Of course, Simon can't prove his theory because he doesn't really have any proof. Maybe it's just him. 

It's just, Will is so fucking nice. Considerate. Sometimes bafflingly unaware of how the world actually works but genuine all the same. He's essentially Jay's polar opposite. They clash, of course they do – Jay is forever baiting Will and Simon quite approves of how, when Will gets wound up enough he'll call Jay out on his near contstant bullshit.

Jay. He's been Simon's best friend for almost a decade, ever since he'd met the annoying little shit at primary school by way of being told his mum was hot. Jay's always been completely over the top, the apples to Simon's oranges and even if he'd get into a lot less trouble if they weren't friends he wouldn't trade Jay for anything, not even Carli. Well, not if Carli like, comes up and proposes, wants to have babies with him, then he might have to reconsider.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon's awoken from his comfortable, dreamless sleep by a rather abrupt shove to the shoulder. So abrupt in fact, that he nearly rolls off Will's couch and onto the hard wooden floor in fright, heart pounding as he stares up at his would be attacker (Who, if they were an actual kidnapper or something Simons sure he's awake enough to fight off) fortunately, or unfortunately, it's just Jay, big brown eyes glinting the moonlight as he stares at Simon with a pitiful expression.

“What. The. Fuck.” Simon breathes, still trying to calm his racing heart. “Is there a reason you're here or have you just decided it'd be fun to wake me up and stare like a creeper?”

Simon does not appreciate being woken up for any reason. He likes his sleep. 

Jay ducks his head for a moment, wiggles back a little from where he's kneeling beside said couch.

“Head hurts” He mumbles and oh, that's fucking great. Jay's woken him up because he's got a headache and is probably too fucking stupid to open the childproof cap on the Nurofen Mrs McKenzie no doubt has in the cupboard. Will seems the Nurofen type.

“Really?” Simon says, struggling to summon his sassy falsetto at this ungodly hour. “I can't possibly imagine why you've got a headache after all that fucking shit you and Neil mixed up”

He's not entirely sure what was in the hideous bright blue concoction Jay had made with Neil at Neil's dads place out of the the little liqour Mr Sutherland had had left and what Will had be able to score at the bottle-o but it had smelt like petrol and tasted even worse and Simon had refused anything more than his initial sip. It had though the delightful effect off making their cheap horse piss beer taste like Monte fucking Carlo.

Of course, nothing stops Jay when he wants a drink, him and Neil finishing off their bottle well before the night was over, eyes glazed and giggling heinously at anything and everything. 

“No” Jay protests, “Well, yeah, but I think i'm still drunk”

Simon yawns, curling himself further into his blankets. He doesn't fucking care all he wants is to go back to sleep.

“Fuck off” He grumbles, ignoring the whiny look on Jay's face. Jay isn't actually an eight year old, doesn't need Simon to give a shit about him at arse 'oclock in the morning.

“But-”

“Fucking fuck off Jay” Simon pulls the blanket pointedly over his head and after a minute he hears Jay sigh and shuffle off back upstairs, to the bed he'd been sharing with Neil in Will's spare room.

He's just rolled over and is nearly blissfully asleep again when the footsteps close in on him once more and Simon can't help but whine. He just wants to sleep, that's all.

“Si?”

It's Jay. Again. Of fucking course it is. 

“Jay” He snaps, “Unless you're literally fucking dying I literally do not give a fuck will you please let me sleep for christ sake” 

Jay doesn't respond and once again he shuffles off. Good. Except that this time Simon doesn't hear him go up the stairs, instead hears the McKenzies front door open and then shut again. He doesn't care, he's going to go back to sleep because it's cold outside and he is not getting up to chase after Jay who's probably sulking because no one wants to play with him.

He lasts all of two minutes, counting the seconds in his head. Will's fucking ruined him with all his caring bullshit. He sits up, ties the blanket around his shoulders like a warm, fuzzy cape, tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He doesn't know where his shoes are and one of his socks has a great big hole in the heel. He's gonna make Jay buy him a new pair. 

Slowly, quietly Simon makes his way to the door, cringes at the rush of freezing air as he opens it and trudges despondently out into Will's front yard. It's dead quiet of course, being that everyone else is tucked up nice and warm in their beds and Simon scans the area, can't see Jay anywhere. Fuck.

He knows Jay, is the thing. When Jay's hurt or upset he runs and he hides and Simons sleep deprived brain is still managing to cuss him out for being a douche. Jay only ever really wakes for him two things. One, he's playing a horrible prank usually involving his dick or arse in Simons face or two, his head fucking hurts. 

It's a little known fact about Jay that he has horrible, excruciating migraines. That's how Jay describes them anyway, and considering Simon doesn't ever hear him using such big words on any other occasion he's always been inclined to believe it's the truth. Particularly when they drive Jay to tears, because there's no faking that. Simon's aware how awful it sounds, that his best friend has to cry before he really belived him at first but anyone who protests has never had to spend more than five minutes with the worlds first king of shit talking.

Still, now that he's more awake Simon feels like a right twat. As far as he knows it's only him that Jay's told. Not even Neil knows. Of course Jay would wake him up, their sleepover at Will's an impromptu decicsion, none of them having more than the contents of their pockets. 

Simon starts walking in the direction of Jay's house, shuffling along and wincing as the rough pavement digs into his feet.

It doesn't take him long to sees Jay's hunched figure up the road a bit and unwanted guilt surgs in Simon's stomach because what is he, Jay's fucking keeper?

Jay turns around soon enough, even though Simons sure he's not walking that loudly – he's not even wearing bloody shoes and by the way his arms are curled protectively close to his chest Simon figures he's not who Jay was expecting to see. Better him than some hopped up junkie though. 

As he gets closer, and Jay hasn't started walking again yet though Simon wouldn't put it past him he can see how pale he is under the streetlight, eyes narrowed and he's not even bothering to hide to the waver in his stance, shifting from foot to foot, face drawn into a tight frown.

“Jay, it's the middle of the fucking night” And okay, that's not the best way to open this conversation Simon is aware, he just can't help himself. He can't feel his toes.

“Yeah well you didn't have to get up” Jay sneers. “You should've gone back to your precious sleep”

“Dont be a twat” Simon snaps back. “I didn't realise, okay, please come back to the house”

“Can't” Jay says, “Haven't got anything on me, have I?”

Oh yeah, the whole impromptu sleepover thing. Despite his earlier musings Simon knows that Nurofen won't even touch Jay's pain and he's not nearly stupid enough to mention that Neil had told him Will apparently has suppositories for his own headaches. He wants to live long enough to at least get his cock wet.

Bedgrudingly, he'll admit to that – it is freezing out, Simon unties his blanket cape and beckons Jay under it.

“Get under here” He says and Jay must have started to feel proper shit because he comes over without protest, lets Simon drape the blanket over his shoulders, the two of them close together as they begin the slow trudge to Jay's house.

Halfway there and Jay's practically leaning against him and underneath the cover of the blanket Simon slips an arm around his waist, lets Jay rest his head on his shoulder as they walk.

By the time they get to the Cartwrights Jay is shivering, hands fisted tightly in Simons shirt and he fumbles around in Jay's front pocket for his house keys, both of them leaning against the wall ouf the house before he finally manages to get the door open and they make their way upstairs as quietly as they can, not wanting to wake either of Jay's parents.

“Bed” Simon whispers firmly, pushing Jay through his bedroom door and crossing to the room to his friends bedside table, flicking on the lamp and silently praying that hasn't left dirty tissues in the same drawer as his pills again because once was really too much.

He loosens the top of the bottle, drops them in Jay's lap and heads back into the hall and to the Cartwrights tiny, ancient and slightly creepy bathroom to get a cup of water.

When he returns Jay's half-sitting, half-lyingo n his bed and Simon sits beside him, urges him to sit up and pushes the glass into trembling hands.

“One or two?” He asks, going to the bottle Jay's abandoned to the bed covers.

“Three” Jay says softly.

“Two it is” Simon elects, pouring them out and depositing them into the hand Jay's now holding out.

Jay downs them both in one go, a feat that Simon can never understand, he's not above getting his mother to mash his pills up with jam or honey, can't ever swallow them. He takes the glass back and sets it down on the bedside and starts pulling the blankets on Jay's bed back, task made all the more difficult because Jay refuses to move, whines when Simon pushes him down the bed a bit.

He gets them down though and he looks pointedly at Jay until he whines again and half crawls back up the bed, clambers under the covers and reaches out a hand to grab Simons shirt.

“Cuddle” Jay demands and while Simon will remain adamant (In his own head at least) that it's only because he's cold and tired and his hangover is starting to kick in that he climbs in beside his friend without protest, it's actually quite nice.


End file.
